


A Fairytale of Butterflies, Love, and Dragons

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ;), Ahch-To, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Badass Rey, Blue Butterflies, Destiny, F/M, Fighting Together, First Kiss, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, I hope, I love dragons so :), Intimacy, Jakku, Kissing, Mild Gore, Mortis (Star Wars), Multi, Naboo - Freeform, Naked Cuddling, Peace, Prince Ben Solo, Prophecy, Queen Leia, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week 2020, Romance, Royalty, Sensuality, Sort Of, Sparring, Stars, Swordfighting, Swords, Touch, fairytale, hand holding, mild violence, thigh touch, this fic was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: "Where two are one of spirit, will be the time Mortis is seen, at last, with refined sight. Believe and follow the ones with blue wings that will lead where two suns meet and they will see dragons from old flying above and will help against a regime, when in need."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	A Fairytale of Butterflies, Love, and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> For Second day of Reylo Week 2020 :)
> 
> Prompt: Fairytales

Once upon a time... In a land where power tried to triumph over peace, an upcoming unique union would see myth and destiny be forever intertwined, diminishing powerful darkness.

In an isolated and almost abandoned village, Jakku, there lived a young woman who had raised herself since she could remember. She didn't know any other land. Her days were as miserable as the work she did to survive. She was known as the Scavenger; she retrieved weapons and machinery of old from the last battle that occurred there, for little coin and food. Sunset was her favorite time of the day as the air was cooler. She would find a secluded place to eat her supper, looking up at the stars wishing to earn enough coin to leave the village so her life could begin.

Days away from Jakku was the lovely town, Naboo. It was known for its waterfalls, meadows, and peaceful folk. In the Royal Palace, lived House Skywalker where Queen Leia reigned. Her husband was a famous equestrian and former soldier, Han Solo. Decades past, when the war between House Skywalker and House Palpatine occurred, Han was a soldier from another village and became the princess' bodyguard. As the war progressed they became each other's bodyguards and fell in love. House Skywalker conquered House Palpatine near Jakku. The night of victory for Naboo was the night Leia's and Han's son, Ben, was born, promising a new era of hope.

Prince Ben of House Skywalker was studious, always practicing his calligraphy. He was a master swordsman, learning from the most skilled and helped to train Naboo's soldiers. He loved spending time with his family. His grandmother Padme always shined his visits with picnics at the meadow, eating exotic foods, and giving him a fashionable wardrobe. His grandfather Anakin was a man he barely knew as he passed when Ben was still an infant. Throughout the years he would hear tales of the infamous Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no fear was the best swordsman there was, beating the power-hungry Sheev Palpatine who would have brought endless destruction through the empire he was creating.

Ben grew up wanting to be like his mother and father. Throughout the years he observed his mother through her diplomacy, kindness, and sharp wit. Ben would go with his father all across the kingdom, overseeing the lands, villages, and the wellbeing of the people. At a young age, Ben was taught how to use a crossbow with the help of Han's best friend, Chewie.

For three decades, there was peace, until one afternoon at the beginning of Spring. In the Palace's council room, Leia received a letter, recognizing the fast and sloppy handwriting to be her husband's. She closed her eyes and fell in her chair.

"My Queen!"

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

Voices rang in the room, but Leia did not hear. She opened her eyes and told her advisors, "There has been an ambush on Han and others." She looked to her brother, Luke, a former monk and healer for the Palace. "Please tell Ben," she said in a hoarse tone.

Luke knocked on Ben's door, then opened the door revealing his nephew practicing his calligraphy. He looked up in concern. "What is it, Uncle?"

Luke sighed in disbelief. "Your father and others were ambushed in the outskirts of Naboo. It seems they were lured in that area by House Palpatine."

"How could that be? Palpatine is dead," Ben said with furrowed brows.

Luke nodded. "Yes, but the ashes of what Palpatine tried to achieve—his army, lives on. They're calling themselves the New Empire and they are rising in numbers, threatening to have revenge and destroy peace as we know it!" Luke sat across from Ben, staring at his calligraphy.

Ben tossed his quill, stood up, and walked to his large window, overlooking the grounds. He had his hands in front of him. His stance reminded Luke of his father, Anakin. "Where is my father?" Ben asked.

Luke sighed again, unsure of how to respond. "We're assuming they're on their way back. He was able to write a letter and give it a fast riding messenger so..."

Ben didn't respond. He continued to look out at the lush greenery in front of him. His expression said everything he couldn't. His eyes were watery, his mouth moving to one side then to the other, then partially open, unable to say anything.

Later that evening, the gates to the Palace were abruptly opened, letting in a badly wounded Han, Chewie, and others. Ben was dressing into a white tunic and black trousers when he received word that all the attackers were dead and his father had returned home. Ben ran down the hallway and two flights of stairs to the great hall. He helped take his father to his parent's chambers, with Leia walking at their side.

Han was placed on the large bed. His eyes were closed; he was barely breathing. Luke attended to Han first, felt his pulse, and put his hand on his blood-stained forehead. He looked at Leia and shook his head. Luke left Ben and Leia alone with Han and attended to the others.

"Han, darling? Please, wake up." Leia said softly. She held on to one hand, sitting on the bed with her husband. Ben held his father's other hand on Han's other side, his knees on the floor.

Hearing Leia's voice, Han opened his eyes slowly. "Sweetheart," he whispered. He and Leia shared a knowing look as she pressed her lips to his ever so softly. "It wasn't all bad, was it?" Han tried to smile.

"It was better," she assured him, laying her head near his.

Ben gazed at his parents in awe, wanting to leave so they had their last moments together, but he too wanted to say goodbye. "Dad," he whispered, gently squeezing his hand.

Han turned and tried harder to smile. "Kid," he said lovingly. He squeezed his son's hand back.

Ben's eyes were glassy. "Dad, I—"

"I know." Han gave his son one last half-smile before he looked at Leia, taking his last breath and closing his eyes, in peace.

Leia's guarded face she wore well as Queen crumpled into despair as she leaned into her husband, holding him. "Han," she said in a raspy tone.

Ben felt the loss of warmth from his father's hand almost instantly. He carefully guided his hand with his other, on top of his mother's. He went around the bed, sat near his mother, looking at his parents together one last time. Tears started to stream down his cheek.

The next evening funeral pyres were set up for Han and others that didn't make it through the night. Chewie, the beloved family friend, was gravely wounded but would take time to recuperate Luke thought.

Feet away from Han's pyre were Leia, Luke, Padme, and Ben. Everyone was dressed in black cloth and each held a torch. Leia closed her eyes, seeing Han's smile hearing him call her, "Princess." She opened her eyes, looked at her family, nodded, and they each set their torches at the bottom of a pyre. Leia put her hand over Han's one last time before setting her torch at the base. She stepped away and instantly felt Ben's hand holding hers. She leaned into him as he held her close.

The same night in the village of Jakuu, the young woman known as the Scavenger wrapped herself with one blanket, laying her head on a pile of hay, looking up at the night sky filled with stars. She felt great sorrow but did not know why. She reached next to her and felt for her sword with the unique jeweled hilt. Once she felt it, she sighed with relief, hoping the next day would be better than the last.

Leia sat at the head of the table, listening to her different advisors about the recent man that defected from the New Empire. They heard this man's—Finn's story from himself just an hour ago. His knowledge of the New Empire was valuable, revealing that the Supreme Leader was a young man named Armitage Hux and with his father's help he was able to rebuild a vast army to take down kingdoms, steal infants and children from villages and brainwash them to be soldiers. Finn was one of those children that will never know his real family. This plan of revenge for House Palpatine has been in motion for years, in unknown areas that are months away travel from Naboo and neighboring Kingdoms. Finn was a part of a group that was looking for young children and babies to steal. He knew that the big Army was weeks away from striking. The ones that ambushed Han and his group he figured were scouting the kingdoms, before reporting back to the New Empire.

"I believe what Finn was saying," Ben said. Others nodded in agreement. "We have received word now that the army is getting closer to our neighbors and us. We have to make sure we have all the help we can muster—"

"I found it!" Luke yelled, entering the room with everyone staring at him with looks of confusion.

"Luke?" Leia asked, needing to know what he found.

Luke stood next to Leia's chair and placed a vintage scroll in front of her. "I had not read this prophecy for decades but knew it was still out there once we heard about the New Empire Army and it took me a while to find it, but here it is."

Leia opened the scroll and read out loud, "Where two are one of spirit, will be the time Mortis is seen, at last, with refined sight. Believe and follow the ones with blue wings that will lead where two suns meet and they will see dragons from old flying above and will help against a regime, when in need." She finished reading and set down the scroll.

"Mortis?"

"Dragons? I thought they were a myth?"

"No one has seen dragons for centuries, my Queen.

"Prophecies are dangerous to depend upon."

Loud voices were talking over each other and all Leia had to do was raise her hand and the squabbling ceased. She handed the scroll to Ben.

He picked it up and at once felt a certain energy in his fingers. He didn't know why. He furrowed his brow, reading the scroll. Since he was a boy, he had read myths about Mortis and dragons. _What if_ he wondered. He looked at his mother who was staring at him, with a knowing look. He knew she believed and he trusted her judgment.

In the Queen's outside courtyard, Leia, Padme, Ben, and Luke sat around a wood table eating their supper.

"I remember this prophecy when I was a little girl. I believe it to be true," Padme said.

"Why didn't father ever look for this place—Mortis?" Leia asked.

Padme, in her exquisitely designed black dress for mourning, leaned back in her chair. "House Palpatine and their army were not as big and Ani—" She smiled, letting his nickname slip out, which she did once in a while. "Your father wasn't sure this prophecy pertained to him." She shrugged. She looked at Ben. "You, my boy, I know what you're thinking and I agree."

Ben finished eating a boiled potato, put down his fork, and nodded at his grandmother. "I will leave tomorrow."

"You're going alone? I can't let you do that Ben—" Leia started to say.

"Mother, I think with the skepticism from the council, we shouldn't tell many of this plan. We can't let the enemy know of this prophecy, whether it is true or not, but I think...I believe it." He stopped and looked at his mother, "The New Empire is threatening to strike anytime. I need to get to Mortis as soon as possible. I will ride out this evening."

Luke nodded. "You should take that soldier that defected. He might know where other armies are along your journey."

Leia agreed. "You will take him, Poe, Rose, and a few soldiers for protection, okay?"

Ben nodded. Padme patted her grandson's hand with assurance. "The question is, which way will you go?"

"Ben has always had good instincts. If he believes, he will start to see certain wings," Leia said with a nod.

Ben shared a smile with his mother, knowing he was meant to do this. He believed it.

"Kylo?" Ben looked ahead. "Kylo?" "Kylo! Hey...Prince," Rose whispered as she brought her horse to walk along with Ben's.

Ben looked at Rose with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, Rose. I suppose an alias name is something to get used to."

"What does Kylo stand for, anyway? It seems pretty unique."

Ben nodded. "I combined both of my last names, Solo and Skywalker."

Rose raised her brows and grinned. "Clever." She adjusted her cape then asked, "It's been a couple of days since we left—You haven't seen another one of those butterflies?"

Ben shook his head. "That sole one, the evening we left, that nobody else apparently can see but me, was it." He looked around at the sparsely wooded area around them as they kept progressing on this path. "We're heading towards the graveyard—Jakku," Ben noted.

"Indeed." She looked at the empty fields of banners and rusted machinery. "It's near dusk. Should we set up camp in Jakku?" she asked, with distaste.

"We're going to have to." Ben sighed, not wanting to sleep where so many perished but they would have to, just for the night.

"I'll go tell the others." Rose rode with her horse a few yards back to Finn, Poe, and the few soldiers.

The sun had just started to set as Poe and another soldier prepared food. Finn and Rose were sitting next to each other by the campfire. They were in an area where few dry trees and bushes were surrounding them. It looked like the best spot in the whole village. Ben was feet away, sitting on a rock, looking up at the stars. He took off his dark cape and used it as a pillow, slowly closing his eyes.

A minute later he felt the tip of a sword barely touch his neck, along with, "Who are you?" Ben opened his eyes and saw a young woman standing over him, in trousers and a fitted top, both sand-colored. She wore her hair in a triple bun hairstyle. She looked at him with a fierce expression and the first thought that came to his mind was that she was beautiful, even with a blade at his throat.

"Sir!"

"Kylo!" Poe yelled out as he and others drew their swords.

Ben lifted his hand like his mother would do to stop their actions. "Good evening, my lady." He stared at the young woman and saw she had lovely hazel eyes. There was something about her that captivated him; he couldn't understand it.

"Your name is Kylo?" The girl asked, this time in a gentler tone. She started to lower her weapon.

For some reason, he couldn't lie to her and he wouldn't. "My name is Ben and I'm from House Skywalker."

"You shouldn't say your name...Sire. She could be a spy!" Poe said in frustration.

Ben shook his head. "No, I don't believe she is. Please, all of you put down your weapons." The soldiers, Poe, Finn, and Rose lowered their swords but continued to stare at the two of them.

The young woman's eyes enlarged as she immediately put down her sword and said, "You're Royalty. I apologize--I shouldn't have—"

"It's fine."

"It's just this is the area I usually reside for the night." She fidgeted with her hands in front of her.

Ben furrowed his brow, looking around the area, again. "You sleep on a rock?" He looked at her in confusion.

The woman looked anywhere but at him, feeling her cheeks warm up.

Ben immediately regretted his words. "I didn't mean anything by it." He changed the course of their conversation. "May I ask, what is your name?"

She looked back at him and raised her chin. "I'm Rey."

"What house are you from?"

"I..." Rey hesitated but truthfully said, "The house of nobody." She wasn't ashamed she came from nothing. "I don't have any family--It's just me."

Ben looked at her with compassion. "You've lived by yourself."

"Ever since I can remember." Rey pointed towards the graveyard where the battle took place decades ago. They could view the sight from the rock they were both on. "Collecting from the old is how I survive." She gave him a hopeful look. "But, I'll make enough coin to leave this place, someday." She said with a small smile. She believed it.

Ben was moved by her story. He looked down then up and saw she was staring past his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw them. This time, two blue-colored butterflies swarmed around each other and moved farther away toward the pathway, fluttering about. He looked back to Rey and saw her head tilt in question. "You see them?" He asked, breathing fast.

"The blue butterflies? Yes," she said, almost in a daze, as she continued to stare at them. "It's something I've never seen before. It feels...magical," she said at last. She finally looked at Ben. "Doesn't it feel like that?"

Ben nodded. He was glad he had someone to share this with. "It seems nobody can see them, but us."

Rey looked down at the others and saw they were still looking at her. She saw the two butterflies were swarming around them but they made no movement or gave any recognition they saw them. "You're right." She looked back at Ben, amazed. "Whoa! What does this mean?"

Ben, feeling more hope now than when he started this journey, gave Rey a half-smile. "I'll fill you in on everything, Rey."

The next morning, Rey rode on a gray horse, next to Ben's, similar in color. Two soldiers rode ahead of them. Rey looked back and saw Finn, Poe, and Rose riding together and talking amongst themselves, smiling and laughing. She smiled at them before looking back at Ben more closely in the light, seeing his dark locks and strong nose, his lips--He caught her stare and she felt her cheeks warm again. She looked away with a small smile. He gulped before asking, "How does it feel to finally be away from Jakku?"

"A relief." She made sure the dark gray cape Rose had given her was on correctly before continuing. "I've always wanted to go on an adventure but seeking dragons of old is much more than I expected."

Ben nodded. "I feel the same."

They rode on a path near the sea, into the village of Ahch-To. All around them were green-leaved trees, rocky terrain, and green grass. They rode higher and higher up a hill.

By sunset, they made camp. As Finn and Poe prepared the supper, Rose and Rey sparred enthusiastically.

Rose put her arm up and saw Rey put down her sword. They both had to catch their breath. "You're excellent, Rey! Who taught you to fight?"

"Me."

"Amazing." Rose drank water from her flask then offered it to Rey.

"Thank you," Rey whispered as she drank the cool water, feeling instantly refreshed.

"How about you and I practice, Rey?" She turned around and saw Ben with his well fitted black trousers, without a tunic. She starred at his well-defined naked torso and saw his skin was wet, as was his hair. 

She licked her lips without meaning to before looking down, feeling flustered. "Shouldn't you wear a tunic or something?"

Ben shook his head. "Nah, this is how I usually train. Come on," he said, raising his long sword.

Rey nodded and raised hers and they sparred, moving together in sync as if they practiced these movements before. Minutes later they both yielded, out of breath, looking at each other, with intense stares. Rey stared at his torso again and saw it glisten with sweat. She wondered for a few seconds what it would be like to run her fingers across his chest and touch--She shook her head, trying to rid her absurd thoughts. She sighed, looking back at Ben and saw his look of awe and amazement, towards her. It made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

Later, as the other slept, Rey and Ben were near the smoldering campfire, inches apart, sitting next to each other, looking up at the stars. "It's a beautiful evening," Rey remarked.

"It is." Ben looked at Rey's sword hilt again, viewing the jewels. "Can I ask where you received that sword?"

She grabbed her sword and handed it to Ben. He looked at it more closely. Rey said all she knew about it. "Years ago, I saw it covered by shields and dirt and kept it with me ever since."

"If you had sold it, you would have made enough coin to leave Jakku ages ago."

Rey shrugged. "Yes, but for some reason, I wanted to keep this for myself. I don’t know why. It's like it called to me." She scoffed. "You might think me foolish."

"No." He ran his fingers over the hilt. He had heard tales of this sword and seeing it in person was a majestic sight. "After my grandfather defeated Palpatine, he came across one of his followers, Dooku, and that man fought with everything he had. He even cut off my grandfather's arm that carried the sword." He looked at Rey's astonished face. "If it wasn't for his best friend, Kenobi, he would have died on the battlefield." Ben looked at the sword again, feeling the hilt. "They never found his sword." He handed it back to Rey. "It seems that it was found by the right person, though."

Rey's eyes widened, looking at her sword. "This is your grandfather's?!"

Ben smiled slowly and put his hand over hers. They both felt a warmth and energy, as they stared at one another, intently. "It was and belongs to you."

"Thank you, Ben." She interlocked her fingers with his. Ben stared at their hands and felt at ease, smiling at this closeness, with the fire in front of them. It was—

All of a sudden, there moment of intimacy was interrupted, by screams and men in guarded armor, running towards the camp, with weapons raised.

"First Empire! First Empire!" They chanted as they ran. "For our Supreme Leader!"

The fire and moonlight was their only light as Rey and Ben raised their weapons and fought with all their might. Dozens of soldiers ran towards them.

Poe, Finn, Rose, and the Naboo soldiers woke up, alarmed, but grabbed their weapons and fought with ease against the First Empire soldiers.

Rey and Ben were back to back, fighting each soldier with expertise, seeing the soldiers lacked skill. Rey looked back and ran her sword through a soldier's gut, who was prepared to strike at Ben. Ben nodded at Rey and fought with fierce strength. At one point, Rey felt for Ben's thigh, using his bent back for leverage, and with her foot pushed a soldier in the stomach, knocking him down hard. Ben gulped but shook his head and kept his mind on fighting the enemy.

A voice rang out, "I see we have the mighty Prince Ben of House Skywalker. Wonderful, indeed." A man with red hair and in black attire, had his arms behind his back, looking at the battle before him.

"Don't let him distract you, Ben!" Rey yelled as she and he got separated and were fighting by themselves against two and three soldiers at a time.

Ben kept his mind on the enemies before him, took a few seconds to strategize, but then heard Rey yell out in pain. He looked ahead and saw a sword pierce and scar her right arm. He needed to get to her but had to defeat these soldiers first. He took a deep breath and fought brutally, piercing his sword through a stomach, punching a man in the face as he swung his other hand with the sword, decapitating. "Ahh!" He yelled, fighting others coming towards him.

"Kill, Prince Ben!" The man with ginger hair yelled. "Bring his head to me, your Supreme Leader, now!"

 _Armitage Hux_ Ben thought as he easily killed another solider in the heart. The Supreme Leader was just yards away. He figured he could reach him.

"And bring the traitor to me!" Hux said with menace.

Finn, fighting his own, looked at Hux, sneered at his former tormenter, and continued to fight alongside Rose and Poe.

Rey gave all her strength but with that pierce to her arm, she made sure not to be weakened by it. "Ahh!" She yelled as she swung at two soldiers. They were moving towards a large circular area, filled with moss all around. Rey ran towards it, looking down and seeing water below. It looked like a cave in there. Before she could look further she turned and stabbed a soldier, seeing more come her way. She saw Ben, still fighting. For one second their eyes met until Rey felt a blow to her head and she fell into the hole. The last thing she recalled was hearing Ben call her name, as her eyes closed, hitting the freezing water.

Hux and a couple of soldiers looked down the hole and smiled. The sound of fighting could still be heard in the background. They had their backs to the battle.

One soldier pointed down the hole. "Supreme Leader, do you want us to go find the Prince?"

Hux shook his head. "No. That fall killed him. I know it. Just kill—" He stopped as he felt a stab to his back. His eyes were wide with shock as he heard in his ear. "Your senseless bloodshed ends now."

In the dark cave, Ben gently retrieved Rey from the icy waters. He placed her on the rocky ground, in front of what looked like a mirror. "Rey?" He shivered, feeling the effects of the water. He felt for her pulse at her wrist and neck; it was weak but there. Like him, they needed to be warm. He knew what he had to do and hopefully it would help both of them. He took off his clothes quickly and hers. He looked away from her intimate parts and just focused on getting her warm, pulling her to him. Her hair, loose from her buns, was placed over her shoulder as he rubbed her back and arms, making sure she was receiving warmth. He pulled her close and laid his head near hers, closing his eyes.

A while later, Rey opened her eyes and instead of the cold, she thought she would feel, she felt incredible soothing warmth. She moaned and especially felt the warmth behind her. She then realized she wasn't wearing clothing. Her eyes widened as she saw her bare breasts stomach, and... She gulped as she turned and saw Ben sleeping. She then knew what he did and was grateful to him. He kept them both alive. She felt her breasts touch his strong chest. She liked the feeling as she finally ran her fingers through his dark locks, tracing a finger down his nose, to his full lips and strong chin. The gentle tickle of her finger woke him.

"You're awake," Ben whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You saved us."

Ben put his arm around Rey's waist, pulling her close. "We've known each other for such a short while but that's just enough to know that..."

Rey raised a brow and asked, "Know what?"

"I love you, Rey." He stared into her eyes, not caring if she said it back. He wanted her to know of his true feelings towards her.

Rey felt a certain warmth in her heart as a single tear rain down her right cheek. She felt a happiness she thought she would never feel as she said, with all her heart. "Ben, I love you, too." She leaned forward, their lips inches from touching, and in a second she touched her lips with his, feeling an intimacy she had never felt in all her life. She felt him respond and she smiled against his lips, kissing him deeper.

Ben pulled Rey to be on top of him, breaking their kiss. He looked up and saw the woman he was in love with and he sighed in relief as she leaned down and kissed him again. He caressed her scar on her arm and felt a part of him awaken and she must have felt it as well as she looked at him intently with her hazel eyes and breathed just as hard as he was. She kissed him again and again. He rubbed her back lovingly as he felt they instantly became one, moaning together, their breaths mingled as they continued to share their love, together.

Later, dressed back in their clothing, Rey and Ben held hands, their swords held by their free hands, as they followed more blue butterflies through the cave, toward the opening revealing a beach.

"We made it out, Ben!" She squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze back. He looked at her, with a gentle smile, leaning down and kissing her soft lips. They were heavenly. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

They both looked around and together saw others running towards them.

"Do you see—" He started to say.

"Yes, I see—Rose and—" They walked in their direction. "Poe, Finn, and the New Empire soldiers?" She turned to Ben and gave him a quizzical look.

Ben's brows furrowed, knowing Poe and Rose wouldn't betray him and Naboo. 

Rose had her arms raised as she hugged Rey, breaking Rey's hold on Ben's hand. "You are both safe!" She turned to Ben. "We thought we lost you two. We walked back and forth on these shores three times. She looked towards the rocks. "How did you get out?"

Rey pointed towards the entrance that was now covered in rock. "Ben? Do you see what I see?"

Ben nodded, mystified. He looked towards the water, seeing the gentle waves roll in. He looked back at the crowd coming towards them. "Where's Hux?"

Rose crossed her arms. "Finn killed him and he was amazing." She smiled toward Finn and Poe, as they finally made it to her, Rey, and Ben.

"Finn, I'm grateful for what you did," Ben said with a nod.

Finn nodded towards him and explained, "There are generals just like him, with dark ambition. One of them will be the new Supreme Leader." He turned and put his arm out toward the New Empire soldiers. "After I killed Hux, I called out to the remaining soldiers that they didn't have to keep being brainwashed in fighting a senseless war. They could be better and live a new life," He said that last part as he looked at Poe and Rose with a smile.

"We stopped because what Finn says is right. We're not going to fight for power," a young woman said as she walked a few steps toward Ben. "My name is Jannah, Sire..." She started to bow but stopped once she heard his voice.

"We're in this together, Jannah, and that means equally helping each other." He looked at Rey and saw her smile. He looked back at all the soldiers. "You must all know where we're heading to. We ask that you join us, to help and stop the New Empire. Will you help?"

More soldiers walked behind and beside Jannah. One soldier ripped the cloak that held the New Empire's symbol and he stepped on it, with meaning. Jannah looked around at her friends and said, "We will."

The day passed on as they walked along the shore and that's when Rey and Ben both saw in front of them, more blue butterflies. They followed down the shore until everyone saw the binary suns and nearby were the dragons, flying above, as they just appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone looked in awe, seeing eight dragons, of large size, soar above them, calling out to each other.

"Mortis," Rey whispered. She took Ben's hand in hers and smiled.

Ben squeezed her hand, feeling her squeeze right back, as he continued to look above. "Beautiful," he said, simply.

In minutes, the dragons circled them. Ben and Rey walked toward one that looked dark gray. They raised a hand and the dragon moved forward, it's snout touching their hands. It made a cooing sound. "We'll ride this one," Ben said. He looked at everyone else. "Remember our plan, everyone. See if they will come on our side first but if they attack..."

"The dragons will do the rest," Rey said with a nod. Everyone nodded and cheered.

"Let's do this!" Jannah said to her fellow soldiers.

"We are the spark that will burn down the New Empire," Poe said with determination.

Ben nodded toward his friend as he and Rey easily climbed on their dragon. Everyone else did the same with the remaining dragons, some with four on a back.

"Ready?" Ben whispered in Rey's ear, as she sat before him holding onto the dragon as he had a hand on her stomach, keeping her close to him.

Rey looked back and kissed Ben, their lips moving in sync. She smiled and said, "Ready." Then at once, they were in the air, ready to fight a regime and restore peace for all the lands, and afterward, live happily ever after. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was a good read :) Please leave a comment, leave your feedback, it's much appreciated. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
